runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Karamja Diary
Il Diario di Karamja è l'Achievement Diary su Karamja. Per iniziarlo, si può parlare con Pirate Jackie the Fruit a Brimhaven (Agility Arena), Kaleb Paramay a Shilo Village (è il proprietario del bar) o uno dei Jungle Foresters a nord della Kharazi Jungle. Questi NPCs saranno indicati con stelle verdi sulla tua minimap o sulla map. Per completare l'intero Diario sono necessari i requisiti riportati a destra. Si possono usare boosts per Fishing e Farming. Tasks facili Oggetti necessari: Pickaxe (di qualsiasi tipo), equipaggiamento da pesca, i soldi per 2-3 viaggi via nave, circa 30 coins ognuno (o un enchanted Ring of Charos), arma e armatura per uccidere un level 53 Jogres, e antipoisons (per precauzione). Consigli Per completare la task sulle seaweed, puoi portartele dietro, gettarle a Karamja e raccoglierle di nuovo. Per la cairn island si può usare il fairy code CKR e poi andare verso sud. Ricompensa Una volta finite le easy tasks, parlare con Pirate Jackie the Fruit a Brimhaven per ricevere la ricompensa, che consiste in: * Karamja gloves 1 * Una lampada da 1,000 experience in uno skill a scelta che sia di livello 30 o superiore. * 40 pineapples gratis al giorno da Dell Monti. Tasks intermedie Oggetti necessari: Hatchet, soldi per il cart, la Lady of the Waves e i charter ships, oggetti per il Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup, pickaxe, spade, karambwan vessel, small fishing net, Gardening trowel, Plant pot, Fruit tree seed, Teasing stick, Knife, qualsiasi Logs (ad es. quelli vicino i Graahks) Suggerimenti * Il muro nascosto è quello che porta ai Lesser Demons * Se la percentuale del Tai Bwo Wannai minigame è già al 100%, devi farla scendere per poi riportarla al massimo per completare la task: basta parlare con un qualsiasi abitante del villaggio che ha trading sticks nella mano sinistra. * Per barattare gemme col machete bisogna parlare con Safta Doc, che si trova vicino all'anvil di Tai Bwo Wannai; selezionando l'opzione "What do you do here?" . (Nota bene: devi essere in modalità minigame, con il favour visualizzato in alto a destra e devi aver ricevuto dei trading sticks da Murcaily.) Lo scambio più economico richiede 3 Opals, 1 Gout tuber e 300 trading sticks. Mina 10 opals a Shilo e scambiane alcuni al gem store per un po' di sticks. Gout tuber è un raro random event che avviene quando si taglia la giungla nel minigame, serve uno spade per estrarlo. Il tubero può essere acquistato, ma il prezzo è salito alle stelle a causa di questo diary ( coins al Grand Exchange). Puoi pagare 300 trading sticks per avere l'opal machete e poi rivenderlo a Gabooty per lo stesso prezzo. Durante il minigame, capiterà di essere attaccati diverse volte da random events monsters. Se necessario, usa prayer protections e ricarica i prayer points alla statua del villaggio. *Lo spider on a stick, il gout tuber (per avere il machete da Safta Doc) e il red topaz possono essere ottenuti tutti assieme mentre si conquista il 100% favour nel Tai Bwo Wannai cleanup. *Prendi più di un karambwan perché potresti bruciarne uno quando farai la relativa hard task (cuocerne uno). *Mentre fai le 3 tasks nel Brimhaven Dungeon, vai oltre e uccidi un Bronze Dragon per le hard tasks. Le scale che devi salire per finire il task si trovano nel passaggio più a nord. Le lava stones sono nel passaggio ad ovest. Da notare che la stanza con le scale e il percorso di lava sono collegati da un agility pipe. *Per quelli che hanno iniziato Legend's quest, potrebbe risultare più facile tagliare teak e mahogany nella kharazi jungle. Ricompensa Per ottenere la tua ricompensa, vai da Kaleb Paramaya: lo trovi in una palafitta nella zona centro-nord di Shilo Village. Portati dietro i Karamja Gloves 1. Completando tutte le task intermedie otterrai: * Karamja gloves 2 ** Danno un 10% in più di Agility xp se superi gli ostacoli della Agility Arena e un 10% extra xp quando cambi gli Agility arena tickets. **Viaggi sull navi di Karamja più economici. **Pineapples gratis da Dell Monti. * Lampada da 5,000 experience in uno skill a scelta. Tasks difficili '''Oggetti necessari: '''occorrente per combattimenti di alto livello, Oomlie wrap o il necessario per cucinare il wrapped oomlie al palm tree, Nature talisman o Nature tiara (inutili se si usa l'Abyss o se si partecipa al The Great Orb Project minigame) e Pure essence, Raw karambwan, crossbow e Mithril grapple, Anti-dragon shield e/o Antifire potions, pickaxe e lockpick i deathwing. Suggerimenti *L'oomlie wrap può essere mangiato ovunque e non è necessario prepararselo da sé (si può comprare al Grand Exchange). *Nel raccogliere le Palm leaves: dopo aver preso la prima non è necessario aspettare che ne rispuntino altre 4, basta gettarla e raccoglierla 5 volte. *Modo semplice per diventare campione dei Fight pits: vai in un mondo in cui non ci sia nessuno nel minigame e chiedi ad un amico di lasciarsi uccidere (rendi il favore!) *Per uccidere un Ket-Zek bisogna resistere ad un po' di ondate di mostri nel fight cave. Porta con te il necessario per fronteggiare la situazione. Vedi TzHaar Fight Cave per maggiori informazioni. *Craftare nature runes durante il The Great Orb Project minigame o usando l'Abyss varrà per completare il diario. Non è necessario accedere al nature altar da Karamja. Ricompensa Completando tutte le tasks difficili si ottiene: * Karamja Gloves 3 ** Accesso ad una nuova miniera di gemme sotto Shilo e la possibilità di teleportarcisi usando i gloves, sbucando vicino ad scala che porta su a Shilo. (i Gloves saranno necessari se vuoi ridiscendere la scala). In pratica è un modo facile per andare a Shilo. ** 10% in più di Agility xp nel superare gli ostacoli dell'Agility Arena, e un extra 10% experience nel cambiare gli Agility tickets. ** Accesso gratis al Brimhaven Dungeon. * Lampada da 10,000 experience in uno skill a scelta di livello superiore a 50